Fallen Shadow
by Hitsu990
Summary: In which Kuroko was kicked off from the Generations of Miracles and replaced by Mayuzumi. This leads to negative thoughts and in return...sucide. Kuroko Tetsuya committed sucide on July 7 and died on August 1. How will the Generations of Miracles react to this? One-shot.


Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket does not belong to me. Enjoy.

* * *

Kuroko face was void of no emotion even as Akashi proudly announced that Kuroko was no longer part of the Generations of Miracles and Mayuzumi would be the new 'Phantom Sixth Man'. At least, the rest of the Generations of Miracles had looks of disbelief and shock.

"But, Akas-" Aomine started but was cut off by an ominous glare of Akashi.

"Are you defying me, Daiki, Ryouta, Atsushi and Shintarou?" He glared, Mayuzumi smiling beside him.

The called people fell slient.

"Anyway, Tet-Kuroko, I have to ask you to leave now. We Generations of Miracles shall not associate with such weaklings." Akashi didn't even bother turning to Kuroko when he said that.

Kuroko smiled a weak smile. "Hai. Goodbye, everyone."

Little did the Generations of Miracles knew that this would be the last sentence Kuroko would say to them.

* * *

The teal-haired teen sat alone on the rooftop of Seirin, burying his face in his knees. He knew, he knew that one day, he would be thrown away like a broken toy. Yet, why was this affecting him so much?

"Are...?" He laughed confusly as tears began falling. "This is so...painful."

As the memories of the times Kuroko had with the Generations of Miracles flashed past his mind, his tears just kept streaming down. Won't it stop? Won't it dry up? He really didn't want to believe it. It was true that Mayuzumi was better than him in all ways. He could shoot, his staminia was much better and heck, his midirection probably excelled his...

"From now on, Kuroko will no longer be part of the Generations of Miracles."

Those words struck him in he heart-the very sentence that he feared. It played like a broken recorder in his mind, and all his problems centered around Mayuzumi.

The sky was very inviting-its warm orange colour as the sun proceeded to set.

"What if I went up there?" Kuroko chuckled at the mere idea. "It would be nice...it ends everything."

It was a very tempting idea.

After all...

The world will be rid of one piece of trash.

* * *

Right?

Few months later, August 27

Kagami's eyes hardened as he stood over the grave. His only shadow...the very one person who saved their team so many times.

He was dead.

When Kuroko Tetsuya landed in the hospital, in a coma, the whole Seirin team had collapsed. They were lost, their precious teamate, their pillar of strength and their saviour,

In a coma.

The doctor had grimly announced that Kuroko landed head first-thus reducing his chance of survival. He suffered many fracture limbs. Even if Kuroko wakes up, there is a high chance that he won't remember a single shit.

Kagami knew what happened. What caused the sucide.

The Generations of Miracles.

They held their small little meeting in Seirin's gym of all places and Kagami happened to pass by and heard every. Single. Shit.

He was absolutely furious and couldn't find Kuroko later.

To his utter horror, he found Kuroko on the ground, laying in a poll of his own blood. He had panickly called the ambulance.

It was simply too late.

And, on first August, Kuroko Tetsuya, died. The funeral was held on August 19 and the whole Seirin team and Kuroko's parents were there.

The Generations of Miracles were absent.

Apparently, no one informed them, which was good. Kuroko wouldn't want to see those bastards anyway. Nigou was handed over to Seirin to take care and they took turns taking care of Nigou.

It was what they have left of Kuroko.

Now, Kagami was simply visiting his former shadow. His phone began ringing.

'Ganguro'

His eyes narrowed. But nevertheless, he answered the call.

"...Aomine." He spoke softly, as if not wanting to disturb Kuroko from his eternal sleep.

"...Kagami."The deep voice of Aomine struck his ears.

"What do you want?" He replied, annoyed.

"Well...I just want to ask how Kuroko was doing... I mean I am in America with the others so..." he trailed off. There were a lot of chatter around.

The whole Generations of Miracles were in America participating in a competition. So they won't know what happen to Kuroko.

"Oh, he's fine, just sleeping in a nice little coffin..." Kagami said sadly, with a bit of sarcasm. His eyes were narrowed when he heard that Aomine had dropped Kuroko's nickname.

The line fell slient other than the chatter. Then an uneasy laugh.

"Haha...nice joke Kagami...that isn't a good thing to joke about though. Huh? Wait, Kise, I'm busy."

"I'm not joking." Kagami said coldly.

"...what?"

"I said I'm not joking!" Kagami roared in anger. Luckily, he was the only one in the cemetery. "Kuroko is dead! All. Because. Of. You!"

"...Tetsu...is...dead?" This time, the whole place fell silent. The chatter stopped abruptly.

"Oi! Give me back my phone!" A shout was heard.

"Kagami Taiga." The voice of Midorima reached his ear.

"How did he die?" He asked.

"Of sucide. He jumped...off the roof and fell into a coma on 7 July. The day you bastards kicked him out of the team. He died on 1 August. His funeral was held on 19 August." Kagami bitterly said, not wanting to remember the gruesome sight of Kuroko.

"..." There were some shifting.

"Is it true...that Kurokocchi...died?" Kise choked the word. None of them other than Akashi wanted to replace Kuroko with Mayuzumi. But if Akashi said so, it's set.

"...Yes." Kagamo sighed. He knew that other than Akashi they did not want to part with Kuroko.

"...Where is his...grave."

"Akihio Cemetery. Section 116. Grave 1115."

As soon as he said that, Kise began sobbing. He could hear a loud slam. Apparently, the phone was on speaker.

"Look...if you guys want to visit him...I don't mind. Just...don't bring Akashi and Mayuzumi." He then hung up.

"Neh, Kuroko..." His fist lightly met with the grave. "I want you to be my shadow once more..."

* * *

The hotel room was in total slience. None of them wanted to admit it. They were in utter disbelief.

"I'm going back to Japan..." Kise murmmered.

"But the competition is still going on. Akashi will get-" Midorima froze mid-sentence when Kise abruptly shouted.

"DONT MENTION HIS NAME! AKASHI CAUSED THIS!" He roared, dropping his usual nickname.

The room was engulfed in slience once again. Kise began packing his bag, stuffing his belongings inside. Aomine stood up, grabbing his items and roughly shoving them in. Murasakibara sadly finished the rest of his food, before packing his belongings as well. Midorima sighed, following their example. When all of them packed their bags, Kise reached for the door but it opened itself.

There, standing, was the feared captain and the phantom sixth man.

Akashi narrowed his eyes at the bags. "Where are you going? The competition has not ended."

"I'm quiting this competition." Kise said seriously. Aomine nodded, followed by Midorima then Murasakibara.

"Eh? Why?" Mayuzumi asked.

"Kuroko died." Midorima stated bluntly.

Akashi's eyes widened before falling back to its usual face.

"Kuroko Tetsuya is no longer part of the Generations of Miracle. We do not care even if he died." He spated out the name.

"Well, I quit the Generations of Miracles, so I care." Kise glared as he shoved past Akashi.

"I shall do the same." Aomine narrowed his eyes and went out of the door.

"Akashi, sorry, but I like Kuro-chin more." Murasakibara said sadly as he left.

"Sagittarius...was always not compatible with Cancers..." Midorima said simply, leaving as well.

"..." Akashi clenched his fist. When he first kicked Kuroko out, he felt truly happy. As if a burden has been lifted off their shoulders. But when they tried playing with Mayuzumi, a heavier burden fell on his shoulders.

When Aomine wanted Mayuzumi to pass to where he liked, the same angle near the hoop where Kuroko usually passed to, Mayuzumi missed the place and Aomine couldn't catch it. Basically, the Generations of Miracles were not compatible with Mayuzumi.

He had regretted kicking out Kuroko.

For the first time in his life, Akashi had made a mistake.

A terrible one.

* * *

Kagami stared sadly at the sobbing face of Kise, Aomine who was burying his head in his knees while sitting, Midorima placing a bunch of flowers on the grave and lastly, Murasakibara placing a cup of vallina milkshake on the grave.

"Neh, Kuro-chin...you liked vallina milkshakes, right...?" Murasakibara began to feel tears.

Kise had stopped sobbing, settling for sniffing. "I'm...sorry."

"Tetsu..." Aomine growled. He then laughed, a very, very sad laugh that engulfed the cemetery...

* * *

END

A/N: I'm not expecting this one-shot to be a hit or anything. If you like it, drop a review xD. This is my first time trying to write an angst fanfic so...yeah. This is unbeta-ed so do notify me should you spot a mistake.

I hope you enjoyed.

Hitsu990


End file.
